


I'll never hurt you

by Lets_live_in_fiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mark of Cain, Nightmare, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Smut, season10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_live_in_fiction/pseuds/Lets_live_in_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in the middle of the night after a terrible nightmare about the Mark. Luckily, Dean is there to comfort you and he knows a very good way to help you relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never hurt you

You woke up screaming, Dean’s arms wrapped around you shaking hardly. Your name was falling from his lips as he begged you to wake up. Your eyes opened violently, shock written all over your face when you took in the sight of Dean above you, arms on your sides. You flinched away from his touch, shifting on the bed quickly and got away from him as fast as you could. Sitting on the other side of the bed you were struggling to catch your breath when your eyes settled on Dean. He seemed confused and worried as he looked at you with wide eyes, calling your name a few times in a questioning tone. He moved on the bed, getting closer to you as he extended his hand to your face.  
“Don’t….” You stammered, flinching away from him. Dean furrowed his brows and froze at your words.

“Are…are you okay ?” He inquired, concerned. You nodded fervently, avoiding his gaze as you nervously wiped the tears from your cheeks.

“Just…. Don’t get any closer.” You pleaded. Dean put his hands in the air as he stepped back on the bed.

“Ok, ok, baby. Just take a deep breath, Y/N. You’re gonna be alright. It’s just a bad dream.” Dean instructed in a calming voice.You nodded at him and closed your eyes, focusing on your breathing.

“Just like that sweetheart, deep breath.” Dean added softly.

You stayed with your eyes closed until the rhythm of your breathing was almost steady, while visions of your nightmare were flashing before your eyes. In your dream, Dean was standing in front of you, the first blade in his hand and the dead bodies of Cas and Sam at his feet. He was slowly approaching you, his clothes spattered with blood and his face impassive except for his eyes, which reflected pure anger. You were backing away, begging Dean not to kill you or hurt you, but he kept on walking towards you as a cruel smile was appearing on his face. The last thing you remembered before waking up was Dean about to plunge the blade in your stomach as you screamed.

You opened your eyes slowly, still feverish, as your gaze landed on Dean who was staring at you with a worried look.

“Are you okay, babe ?” He asked, still unsure about if he could come closer to you even though you seemed to have calm down now.

“Yes.” You cleared your throat. “Sorry, it was just a bad dream.”

“You have no reason to apologize, Y/N. Things like that happen especially with the life we’re living.” He spoke softly, tentatively getting closer to you on the mattress. You swallowed nervously and let him press his hand on your face.

Closing your eyes, you enjoyed the warmth of his touch. That was your Dean. The Dean that you loved more than anything. Not some monster Dean due to the mark. You knew Dean would never hurt you, well, not in his normal state anyway. Besides, the Mark was gone now and even with it, he had never laid a finger on you. It was just a bad dream, you reminded yourself.

“You wanna talk about it?” Dean asked, brushing your cheek with his thumb. You were hesitant, you didn’t want to make him feel more guilty than he already was about the whole “Mark of Cain situation”. On the other hand, talking to him would make you feel better and will make him understand why you had such a violent reaction to his touch.

“It was you.” You began to talk in a small voice. “You had the Mark and… and you had just killed Sam and Cas right in front of my eyes.” You explained as Dean froze stiff, his hand falling from your face.

“Y/N…” He whispered but you cut him off.

“You were coming for me. You had the blade in your hand and you were about to kill me. You were so….cold, emotionless. I didn’t recognize you anymore.” You trailed off.

Dean was searching through your eyes as his hand found your arm, testing the waters one more time. He sighed in content when you lingered your hand on his face.

“Listen, Y/N. I know that I did some terrible things back there, with the Mark, the killings and all the other horrible stuff… I’ll never forgive myself for what I put you through, for the people I’ve killed, for beating the crap out of Cas.” He spoke in a hoarse voice, his hands brushing through his hair.

“But you have to know that even back there I would have never ever hurt you. Even when I was angry and violent, hell, even mad at the whole freaking world, I could never have lay a finger on you. I love you, Y/N, and even with the Mark I couldn’t bring myself to hurt you.“ He vowed as he interwove his fingers with yours.

“The Mark’s gone now, baby. And I swear to God I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, Sammy, and Cas. You have to know that you are the most important thing in my life. I love you so much, Y/N….. I’ll spend the rest of my life taking care of you, looking after you. I’ll never ever hurt you, baby, you have to believe me. “ He pleaded as his eyes were begging you to believe him.

You felt yourself melting at his words, Dean was so kind and loving, it almost brought you to tears. You nodded and took his hand to your lips, kissing it gently.

“I love you Dean. I know the Mark’s gone. It was just a bad dream. I know you could never hurt me. I trust you.” You whispered before softly pressing your lips to his.

Dean kissed you back, his lips gentle against yours. Your hands found his hair and he pulled you closer to him. You moaned into the kiss as his tongue entered your mouth, soft but demanding. Your tongues fought against each other before you pulled away from the kiss, panting.

“I’ll never hurt you, Y/N.” He breathed, his hand caressing your hair.

“I know Dean. “

“In fact I wanna do quite the opposite right now.” He joked and you giggled at the innuendo. You climbed onto his lap, one leg on either side of his body as you placed your hands on his shoulders.

“Really, Winchester ? “ You smiled, kissing his neck. ”Well, why don’t you show me ?” You whispered in his ears in a seductive voice before biting his earlobe.

Dean groaned at the sensation before attacking your mouth, settling his hands on your waist, pulling you closer against him. Soon his need trapped in boxers began to push against you and you whimpered in his mouth at the feeling. The kiss turned sloppy and needy as he caressed your sides under the night shirt.

You felt your body warm up against his, the terror of your nightmare seemed long gone now. You felt safe and exactly where you were meant to be: in Dean’s arms. His mouth pulled away from your lips to find your neck, placing lingering kisses that made you shiver. You ran your hands over the muscles of his back, savoring his strength under your fingertips. Your head fell back in pleasure and Dean held it with one of his hands, caressing your hair. The feeling of his lips on you was consuming but you needed more.

You let your hands slip under his shirt, enjoying the warmth of his bare chest. Raising an eyebrow at him suggestively, you pulled his shirt in your fist. He smirked at you before helping you remove his shirt, pulling it above his head. You were hypnotized by the way his biceps contracted in the movement and you let your eyes travel all over his body. No matter how many times you’ve seen him shirtless, you were always marveled by how handsome he was.

You pressed your index finger against his chest with a playful smirk and he let himself fall against the mattress as you positioned yourself above him, tracing his abs. His hands found your waist again and lingered on your stomach before pulling your nightshirt above your head. Instantly, his lips found your breasts and you gulped, brushing his hair with your hands, pulling him closer to you. You began to undulate against him, his need still trapped in his boxers brushing against your center.

You both moaned at the friction and you slowly sucked on his collarbone before making your way down his stomach, leaving wet kisses on your way. You pushed his boxers down his legs and his monhood sprung free. You left a hickey on his hips before moving closer to his shaft when Dean suddenly stopped you, his strong arms making you turn around and fall on the mattress.

“No. This night’s not about me. It’s about you and your beautiful body. It’s about making you feel good.” Dean spoke, his voice hoarse with desire, placing a strand of hair behind your ear.

He kissed you passionately as his hands roamed over your body before his fingers slowly massaged your folds and slipped into you. You moaned against his lips, whimpering his name.

“It’s okay baby. I’ve got you sweetheart.” He whispered, massaging your clit. You were a whimpering mess under his touch.

“Please Dean…. Want… Want you in me. Now” You breathed, your back arching, pressing your breast to his muscular chest.

“Whatever you want, princess.” He positioned himself between your legs and placed a kiss on your forehead as he entered you slowly. You both sighed at the feeling and he stayed still a moment giving you time to adjust. Then, you pressed your hand on his back, giving him the signal that he could move.

He set a steady pace, as you let your hand travel on the muscles of his back. His lips were sucking on your neck and his name was falling from your lips. You were moving together, his warmth enveloping you, making you feel like home. Soon after, he entangled his hand in your hair, resting his forehead against yours, your lips pressing against each other with each thrust.

“You feel so good, Y/N. So tight. I love you so much.” Dean breathed on your face and you kissed him in response. The warmth on your center was sending an electrifying sensation through your body. You were close and judging by Dean’s moans, so was he. You just needed a little bit more.

“Dean, please. More.” You whimpered and he nuzzled his head in your neck as he began to pound into you harder and deeper. Your hands settled in his hair, pulling it lightly. His thrusts became sloppy and his breathing erratic as he moaned your name louder and louder. That was what sent you over the edge: Dean repeating your name like a mantra. Your walls tightening around him and your face distorted in pleasure made him come undone himself, grunting your name in a last thrust.

Slowly, he slipped out of you, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead before rolling next to you on the bed. Opening his arms, he guided you so that your head was resting on his warm and hard chest.

“I love you, Y/N and I promise I’ll never hurt you.” He vowed, caressing your hair before placing a lingering kiss on your forehead. And deep down you knew that you would love and trust this man until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it !
> 
> If you want moire one shots, you can follow me on my tumblr and/or make a request.  
> Tell me what you thought, I'll be happy to hear from you ! :)
> 
> Tumblr : http://lets-live-in-fiction.tumblr.com/


End file.
